User talk:Dragonhunter 2336
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User talk:Dragonhunter 2336 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Insulting other users Dragonhunter 2336, Your comment aimed at 2ks4 which said "F you 2ks4!" was very inappropriate. I'm going to let you off with a warning. However, if you insult another user, I will block you. Is that clear? Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:28, July 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:A miner edit Okay. I've seen it and undone it. Bonzo uses the same model as normal bulls, and undead bulls are based off of normal bulls. That's why undead bulls look like Bonzo. It shouldn't be on the article because it doesn't solely apply to Bonzo. Hopefully that makes sense. Also, you do not need to send me a message every time you make an edit. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 04:25, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dueling video Glad you liked it! Spawny0908 (talk) 14:17, August 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Favor Dragonhunter, I don't remove your edits for any reason other than because they are messy. Asking me to do you a favour by not removing your edits would be inefficient on my part. As long as your edits are clean and relevant, I won't remove them. Simple as that, really. Also, before you say anything, I didn't remove your edit to the Bull article. The sentence said the bull can be found south of Twin Rocks, as well as inside the gang hideout. Rather than have that long sentence, I combined both locations into one and said the bull can also be found in and around Twin Rocks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Vandal Thank you. The vandal has been blocked. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Video 2 Thanks glad you liked it! Spawny0908 (talk) 20:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Madam Hmm, well usually NPC's aren't programmed to address each other by name. They most often just say generic things such as "Hello there" and "How you doin'". I mean, it seems odd that R* would have programmed just one character to call one other character by a name, when both characters are background people with no main roles in the storyline. Please don't take this the wrong way. I'm not trying to say you're lying, but maybe you misheard or something. I'm going to have to check with another admin maybe to see if they've ever come across any minor character in RDR calling another background person by name, outside of a cutscene. Thanks, Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 22:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I've spent quite a lot of time hanging around NPCs gathering info for this site, and in my experiences anyway I've never once heard any minor character address another ped by name outside of a mission. I mean, if you think about it, NPCs use the same twelve or so lines over and over in regular conversation, so in all likelihood that prostitute you heard would be going around calling every second person "Madam Francis." I just don't think R* would bother with programming her to only say that one line to a specific person, when neither of them are of any importance in the storyline. : But like I said, I'm not going to make any judgement until I've talked with someone. : Thanks. : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Help It says at the very top of the page. Type for Xbox 360, and type template from multiple articles. Articles like Earl Hollingsworth, Elton Woolsey, Fausto Molinas, and Nash Stringer. Just because you think they can't go into any more information, doesn't mean that it's no longer a stub. Take Nash Stringer for example: His article has a short "Interactions" section and an even shorter "Background" section. There's no "Quotes" section, or "Trivia" section, or even a bloody picture in the infobox. If the article is missing sections or lacking information that we can acquire, it's a stub. Please make sure you understand the qualifications of being a stub before you go off deleting the template. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 13:50, September 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:About most hated I don't mean to be rude, but what do you want me to do about it? They didn't break any rules, so it's not like I can block them for making a similar blog as you. Plus, they didn't basically take your idea. You made a blog post claiming that you would like to join a posse, and they made a blog post telling other users how to join their posse. Similar subjects, yeah, but it's hardly plagiarism. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:47, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Their blog isn't directed at you. It simply says that if people want to join their posse, all they have to do is send them a text message. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:57, September 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: RED DEAD BEAST I have taken the proper steps with him. - JackFrost23 23:28, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Torquemada Edit Wanted to let you know I accidently copied and pasted it, and that I actually was editing it at the same time as you. :D The Milkman 03:05, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Edits I know. Pretty fast on the draw eh? The Milkman 03:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Challenge pages and stubs I saw that you were following up on Darth Hendrix's edits by adding the Stub template where he had added the stub category on a number of pages. Please take a look at the message I left on his talk page about these pages. It will save each of you some effort. P.S. I also gave a block to the anon who was being a troll towards you. Every post that anon has made so far has been trollish. 2ks4 (talk) 14:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete my photo? Re: What now I'm not going anywhere. I'll add more videos here (when I get a chance). Just because the game is done for now doesn't mean I'm gonna leave the wiki. Spawny0908 (talk) 01:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Repair Well, good job mate :) --Anon(Talk) 01:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Knife It does not look like there is anything inscribed on the knife, in my opinion. If you base your claim on the simple fact that when light reflects off the knife, it appears as if there is writing, then you are obviously not taking into account that the knife is well-used and it is likely just scratched. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:31, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Multiplayer help On the Legend page, if you look under the "Legend Mounts" section, there is a chart showing the ranks you need to achieve to unlock each of the legendary mounts. Basically, you're going to need to reach level 50 twice to get the Buffalo, three times for the Albino Buffalo, four times for the Super Bull, and five times for the Zebra Donkey. Just remember, each time you pass into legend and return to rank 1 you lose all the mounts and have to unlock them again (though they unlock at a lower rank each time). So, right now I'm Legend 3, rank 26, which means I've unlocked Bonzo, the Buffalo, and the Albino Buffalo before, but I can only use Bonzo right now - I'll need to get to ranks 33 and 40 to get the Buffalo and Albino Buffalo again. 2ks4 (talk) 14:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Legalise.it is not achievement boosting, Dragonhunter. It appears you have failed to notice that she and I have been on the chat for a long while. If I had any issues with her edits, don't you think I'd take it up with her there? Fact is, her edits are helpful. She's been cleaning up grammar on multiple articles, and yet this classifies as achievement boosting to you? Not only that, but a few times you have edited immediately after and just made things worse. Please do not accuse users of rule-breaking unless you have evidence. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 17:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Buged photo? Give it time, Dragonhunter. I deleted the version of the image that's just the revolver, and it is now a picture of John wielding it again. Give it some time for the changes to take effect. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 10:38, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete my edits? You deleted most of my edits for no reason. My edits were clearly not vandalism, and it is a rule that you can't delete other people's posts unless it is obvious vandalism. Lush1998 20:36, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article process We've recently added a process that allows users to nominate and vote for the featured articles on the wiki. Nominating and voting are open to users with at least 50 main space edits, which means that you qualify. If you're interested in participating, please start by checking out the policy page, which gives an overview of the process and links to the voting page. 2ks4 (talk) 03:38, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Who do you think you are? Hey, that is a rule. I wasn't pulling any stunt. I've already filed a complaint to the admins and how was one of my edits nonsense? None of them was an opinion, and you already have some bad history, so don't go deleting my edits. Like the title says, who do you think you are? Lush1998 17:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Overstepping Your Bounds I've been getting nothing but complaints about the way you conduct yourself around here. You consistently act as if you have some kind of authority and intimidate and belittle other editors' contributions. I have a feeling this is the source of all of the notes you've left on my and the rest of the Admins talk pages regarding people who've slighted you. Personally, I chafe at the notion that you feel you can act with the authority of an admin and I'd prefer you stopped. I have a very competent and conscientious stable of Admins and I don't need people thinking you're one of them. Because you are antagonistic toward other users. If you have issue with this, please bring it up with me. I will also instruct the other admins to give me personally anything that has to do with you. I trust you do not want this much specific attention from me and that we won't be having any problems in the future. Capice? - JackFrost23 17:58, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry as well Yeah I'm sorry too, no point sweating over it. I'm saying sorry for saying 'who do you think you are' by the way. Peace. Lush1998 15:19, October 12, 2011 (UTC) My comment yesterday I was trying to get you into the chat to tell you the awesome day I had! Ok in a nutshell I talked to K Harrison Sweeney voice of Irish! He went to my first blog on his movie! Spawny0908 (talk) 22:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Trolling Can you provide me with some examples of what you considered trolling? - JackFrost23 21:30, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Try now right I'll leave this one and you start one Well i dont know what you could do though the wiki was acting up earlier RE: Ye, we blocked him. He's gone for good :) Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 12:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Title for Series of RDR Short Stories Hello, Dragonhunter2336! I'm sending this message out to everyone who read and reviewed my RDR short story. Before I write anymore, I'd prefer to have a name for the series. Read this blog and vote or comment. Thanks!--SAMurai | Say wazzup 02:28, December 23, 2011 (UTC) New Story Hey, Dragonhunter! I just released a new story. Check it out when you can! Also, if you'd rather not get updates when I post a new story, tell me so in a message. Thanks!--SAMurai | Say wazzup 18:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism After checking the edit history on your User page, I have discovered that it was YOU who added the picture from Legends gang and tried to frame him with vandalizing your page. Because you blatantly lied to me and asked me for help fixing your "problem" and tried to blame it on someone else, I am going to block you for three days to teach you not to lie in the future. Vandalism is a serious issue on this wiki, but what we DO NOT tolerate is someone trying to get another User in trouble by using their image on your own page and pretending like it was them who added it. I hope you will learn a lesson. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 22:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) (BLOCK TEMPLATE REMOVED) :I managed to fix it. It turns out my computer couldn't read it the data codes. So i replaced the the pic of john with applejack with a pic i found off google images. Dragonhunter 2336 23:15, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Don't try to worm your way out of this, man. You've been caught red handed. Your computer had nothing to do with the fact that you first added another Users picture to your page, then added the footer "Problem?" below it, and a little later deleted it with the edit summary "Da Fuck?" and acted like you had never seen that picture before. :: Don't make this worse for yourself by trying to come up with excuses. I'm already pissed at you for lying to me and trying to get another user in trouble, and I'll get even angrier if you try to get out of your punishment. :: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Dragonhunter, :::I've just now unbanned you. After looking in to this whole fiasco, I've figured out exactly what happened. :::On 13 December 2011, Sam samurai uploaded "File:Images(1).jpg", a comic strip depicting John Marston refusing the services of a prostitute before tying her to a set of train tracks. On the exact same day, a mere 4(ish) hours later, you (Dragonhunter 2336) uploaded a new version of "File:Images(1).jpg", now an image of John Marston riding Applejack from My Little Pony. Similarly to the image on your profile now, you added the footer "Problem?" to the image. :::Then, on 31 December 2011, Legends gang again re-uploaded the image as a symbol for his posse. This then added the symbol to both Sam's and Dragonhunter's user pages. Dragonhunter, understandably confused, removed the image ("Da fuck?") and complained to then admin LyHungViet, explaining that Legends gang had vandalised his user page. Unfortunately, Ly did not look into this and accused Dragonhunter of trying to frame Legends gang, which led to Ly blocking Dragonhunter for a period of 3 days. :::Out of curiosity, I looked into the ordeal and discovered the problem; "File:Images(1).jpg" was three times re-uploaded. This caused confusion which led to this unfortunate outcome. :::Dragonhunter, I'm sorry you received a block for this misunderstanding. You've now been unblocked and the block message has been deleted. Ly, I really wish you'd looked further into this, it doesn't look good at all. :::P.S. Dragonhunter, I reverted the image back to the original, when Sam uploaded it. If you'd like the image back, please re-upload it under a different name (not "File:Images(1).jpg") :::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:Goodbye Hobbes... Dragonhunter, If you want to leave the Wiki, that's your choice and I won't argue with you. I just want to say that nobody hates you. While your actions in the past were often slightly annoying, they were hardly bad. As for Ly: That wasn't your fault. Ly overlooked some pretty crucial evidence and it resulted in your block. However, Ly left because he felt the admin team was too large. There's no reason to blame yourself, nor do people hate you. Should you decide to stay here, that's great. If you do leave, then that's your choice. Adios. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC)